Support systems are sometimes needed for large computers and computer systems. When a heavy computer system or component must be supported, multiple supports are often used. Typically, supports are assembled with the use of screws which have to be manually manipulated. The use of screws also requires the use of a tool to complete the installation. In addition, the physical size of the screws and where they would have to be placed might interfere with the mounting of the computer system.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved system and method for mounting a computer system or a component thereof with the reduced need for fasteners and tools.